Desperate
by ghostgirl21696
Summary: Sequel to Starvation. A week after the incident, Hong Kong and Iceland have stopped being friends, but when Hong Kong finds out the truth of what happened, Norway gives him a chance to try to fix his friendship, or get rid of incident altogether.
1. Chapter 1

Well, here it is, the sequel to Starvation, Desperate! I had an idea to do this, but finally decided to put it into action. We might go into deeper territory here, but who can say? ( I tend to stick with the light-hearted stuff, but I'll try to sell my soul to give you guys something here….)

I'm still keeping the rating a T. For now T_T

* * *

A week had passed since that day in the cafeteria. During that time, Iceland's alarm had begun to ring on time again, and his lunch card had been returned to him. His sanity levels began their steady rise once more, and everything began to go back to normal.

However, the only difference now standing was that Iceland had stopped talking to Hong Kong. Whether it was the embarrassment from the kiss of insanity or that he thought he set it up in the first place, Hong Kong didn't know. However, he did know that he was never going to hear the end of Korea's mocking, as he'd now call him "boner boy" when they were together, regardless of how many times China smacked him upside the head for being rude. No, Korea wasn't homophobic (or he'd never even THINK of pointing out his brother had kissed a boy and liked it) but, being the one who enjoyed claiming everything (to the point of –ahem- certain body parts) he enjoyed this supposed newfound superiority, and took advantage of it as he could. Hong Kong, however, would just ignore him, like a tiny bug bite. Eventually, it would stop being irritating and go away, and he could enjoy the fact that the bite no longer itched. The bite, naturally, was the kiss.

Huh. Hong Kong made a note to stop listening to the history teacher's insane philosophy rants, it was beginning to get to him.

Hong Kong walked down the hallways to the new Home Ec. Room (since the old was rather charred, of course), wondering if Iceland had stopped being butthurt about the situation. For the past few days, he'd sat by the other Nordics, which he hadn't done since the Needle incident (long story short: a Drunk Dane plus sewing needle equals his four friends almost becoming porcupines) however, to his annoyance, sitting down in the far back, Iceland had made himself comfortable next to the Nordics….. sort of. Denmark may or may not have been drunk, Hong Kong could never tell, and Norway was hitting him on the head every so often in annoyance. While Iceland sat next to Sweden, who was fortunately one of the more sane Nordics, Hong Kong could tell the white-haired boy reading a book in the corner seat was clearly intimidated by the supposedly frightening nation, who seemed to stare at him suspiciously, like he was a strange bug lying dead on the windowsill.

Hong Kong snapped out of his observation, and sighed, rejected. Taking his seat at the empty table near the front, he took out a pencil and started scribbling on the desk, waiting for class to start.

* * *

"Hey, Icel'nd."

Iceland looked up from his novel to have Sweden's small, piercing eyes gaze into his own. Most people meeting him for the first time usually cried, screamed in fear, or at least jumped when they stared into his eyes, but Iceland, having spent some time with the usually quiet Nordic, had gotten used to it. Even so, he was still caught off guard, and he nearly jumped three feet in the air.

"What is it, Sweden?"

"Why d'n't ya sit n'xt to H'ng K'ng, like usu'l?"

It took a second for Iceland to register what Sweden had said before he could answer.

"I just….. don't feel like it, I guess."

"Is it because of what happened back in the cafeteria?"

Iceland leaned over a bit to see Finland had decided to join the conversation as well. The small Nordic man smiled sweetly at the boy, which was to be expected of the Santa Claus nation, himself. Iceland didn't say anything as he buried his face into to book, half hiding his blushing, half hoping the two calmer nations would back off, or hopefully get distracted by Norway attempting to strangle Denmark with a long piece of fabric.

Iceland couldn't help but think back to the kiss back in the cafeteria. When it initially happened, Iceland really didn't feel anything, just depraved hunger and insanity, but as the realization of what had happened kicked in, he couldn't help but feel more and more disturbed; after all, he'd kissed his best friend in a fit of rage in front of everyone, and even some photos were circulating around the school, mostly from Japan, who got a front-seat view of the whole thing with his camera. However, thinking more and more about it, Iceland couldn't help but focus on one thing in particular that stood out from every other fact.

He had no idea why, but thinking about the kiss turned him on.

Now, when he thought of being "turned on" by the kiss, he didn't mean anything strong and unnatural, like he wanted to stick his hands down his pants just from the thought of it, rather, he couldn't help but feel this unnatural fuzziness to the memory, despite how insane he'd been at the time. He remembered the feeling of his lips against Hong Kong's, and couldn't help but notice how _soft_ the latter's were. Among the things he noticed, he also couldn't help but notice that he smelt smoky, probably from the fireworks he so treasured, and one fact, beyond any of the others, was, well…. He looked into his eyes for one second during the kiss, and the emotion he felt coming from his friend was almost startling.

Fear?

Surprise?

Embarrassment?

No….

The emotion he saw was, somehow, what Iceland could only describe as submission. Iceland, for the first time ever, had dominated his friend. Any other time something was happening, Hong Kong would usually tease Iceland, or one-up him, making him seem like the dominant one in their once supposedly-platonic friendship. However, in that cafeteria, with everyone watching, for the first time, he'd one-upped Hong Kong, beaten him at his own game, and got him back.

Or… did he?

Iceland thought back to the day before. He'd found out through gossiping teachers that one of the men cleaning up the now-destroyed kitchen had found remnants of an explosive device. It had probably been stuck in the oven, which had apparently been turned up too high by America before they put their…. THING in the oven. He knew that Hong Kong, master of fireworks, was written all over it. Was he the one who had been turning off his alarm clock every night? Stealing his lunch card? Getting him in other trouble? Why? Iceland didn't want to think that his friend was THAT desperate to hook up with him, though that seemed to be the case of the matter.

Iceland finally noticed that the teacher had entered the room and began talking, so he snapped out of his thoughts and paid attention to the class.

* * *

The class quickly ended, and everyone rushed out of the room, ecstatic that they could finally take a break from work. Hong Kong, who needed to finish his final stitching, was the last to head out the door, but just before he could leave, an arm reached over and pushed the door shut.

"…."

Hong Kong stared at the person, straight in the face, It was Iceland's brother, Norway. What, did Iceland decide to send his brother to force an apology from him?

"What do you want?"

Norway stared into his eyes for a moment, Hong Kong feeling a tad suspicious, before the blond finally spoke.

"I wanted to tell you about that starvation issue that Iceland had last week." Norway seemed very calm, but seemed a bit more dark than usual.

"Yeah, like, what about it?"

"Well, I want to tell you that I was the one who did it."

Hong Kong flinched. So, it was Norway the whole time? Well, it did make sense. Many of the boys at the school, if they had siblings, would have rooms right next to each other, and they were no exception. Many overnight stays had shown Hong Kong that Iceland was NOT a light sleeper, and Norway could have access to his room at any time, allowing him to shut off the clock. Hong Kong also knew that, like England, Norway 'supposedly' had magic powers, and he probably used his invisible friends to his advantage and got Iceland into trouble. Who knew where he got a bomb, but Hong Kong wasn't in the mood to ask that. However, a million other questions bubbled in his head, until the big one finally surfaced.

"But… why?"

Norway sighed, still leaning on the door.

"You remember the kiss?"

"Yeah, duh."

"You remember what he said before it?"

Huh. Hong Kong didn't really remember off the bat what Iceland had said, but he thought long enough, and soon….

"Oh…."

"_FUCK THIS, FUCK THAT, FUCK THOSE STALE LUCKY CHARM RIPOFFS NORWAY SEEMS TO LIKE SO MUCH… ETC."_

Hong Kong looked up again, to see Norway, who in all his anti-emotion, seemed to give off a smug aura.

"No one fucks around with my Clover Clusters. He made fun of me for eating them, and so I formulated my revenge."

"Which was…."

"To get Iceland to feel awkward around his only friend."

Once again, Hong Kong flinched. He couldn't help feel a bout of anger directed at the mysterious nation before him. Who was he to try and separate him and Iceland?

"Don't get angry at me."

Hong Kong redirected his gaze towards Norway. Despite most nations being unable to tell what Hong Kong was thinking, Norway seemed to read him like a book; his gaze had not wavered from the teen, as he seemed to study the tiniest of emotions Hong Kong displayed.

"Don't worry, Hong Kong, I was planning on fixing your friendship by removing everyone's memories of the event with my magic. However, when I was about to perform the spell, there was something blocking it…"

Hong Kong sighed. Regardless of whether he knew magic or not didn't matter, but the plan sounded stupid.

"Well, what was blocking it?"

"Well, your feelings towards Iceland now."

"….Like, what?'

Norway coughed, and sighed. "You seemed to have gained a crush on my brother. England made a stupid rule that I can't override, and it was that a memory spell can't interfere with love."

Hong Kong's eyebrow rose. He really didn't care about the memory loss, but he really did have a crush on Iceland? It was a bit suspicious to him, but he DID like the kiss, after all…

"Anyways, I came to ask you. If you want this to be that it never happened, you'll get to keep the memory and the crush. However, if you want to get rid of the event, I'll have to erase everything, and I don't have enough magic to write a memory situation where you kissed and hooked up, I have to use that magic to fix the kitchen I blew up."

Hong Kong sighed. That was all? He thought that it would be something more… sacrificial. If it was erased, Korea would have never bugged him for it, the class would be fixed, and he and Iceland would still be on good terms…

Iceland….

Hong Kong felt hesitation in his decision. Did he really like the kiss that much, that it affected him this way? The memory erasing would be beneficial, so why…

Norway seemed to take note of the hesitation, and spoke up.

"Hong Kong. If you want to try and patch things up with my brother, I'll give you two days to do it. Any more, and I won't have enough magic to erase the event at all, so I'll go ahead and erase it at that point, unless you decide to have it not erased before that. Is that fine?

"… Sure. Fine."

"Okay." Norway nodded, and began to open the door, when he closed it again. "Oh yes, I want to give something to you."

Norway grabbed a fancy fabric pouch from his bag, and handed it to Hong Kong. Hong Kong opened it up, and felt a blush creep on his face.

"Is… this what I, like, think it is?"

"Just in case things go better than you plan them to go." Norway gave him thumbs up, still keeping his straight face. Opening the door again, Hong Kong passed him slowly, before stopping a few feet away.

"See, you around, _Norge_."

Norway frowned. "…Don't call me that."


	2. Chapter 2

After school, Hong Kong headed straight to the library, where he and Iceland usually hung out. For the past week, while their friendship was broken, Hong Kong had skipped out on the library, hanging out with his siblings instead (especially with Korea not leaving him alone, he'd get kicked out faster than light) but now, he strode into the library, half confident that he could get his friend back, half nervous that he would crash and burn. Ah well, he knew at least that he could erase it if he screws up…

Hong Kong, turning past the librarian, walked through the hallways lined with shelves upon shelves of books, until finally, sitting in the corner table in the farthest part of the room, sat Iceland, still reading his book. While he felt both emotions increasing, he calmed himself down and walked towards his friend. He could do this… he could do this… he could do this…

Dear lord, what was wrong with him?

Finally, Hong Kong sat down, and Iceland automatically looked up and made a face.

"Oh, it's you. What, are you here to apologize?"

Hong Kong stared at the country for a moment, but the realization of what he'd meant finally kicked in.

"Wait, you're, like, blaming me?"

Iceland got up in his chair, putting his book in his bag, ready to leave.

"I take it you're not going to apologize to me, then."

"Apologized for _what_? You, like, KISSED ME!"

Hong Kong realized how loud he said the last part, and chances were that everyone in the library was probably looking at their general direction at that moment, unable to see behind the shelf. Iceland, blushing, turned and walked to the exit, Hong Kong following the whole time. Finally leaving, Iceland turned around.

"For Christ's sake, stop bothering me! I know it was you who set the explosives in the oven, and it was you who turned off my alarm clock every morning, wasn't it?"

Hong Kong stopped in his tracks. While he expected Iceland blamed him, he didn't expect the accusation to… hurt so much…

"What? I didn't do that, besides, how could I, my dorm is, like, too far away from yours!"

"Oh, you probably figured out a way." Iceland sneered. "I know China could've gotten some help, too."

"You're being totally ridiculous." Hong Kong felt completely frustrated with him, ready to grab his arms and shake him out of the delusion. "Besides, I know who really did it."

"…What?" Iceland turned around, curious. "If it wasn't, who did?"

"It was No-"

Out of nowhere, Hong Kong suddenly felt a hand come over his mouth.

"Mppphhh! Mppphhh!"

"_What the hell?"_

Staring down, there was no one there. However, he still felt the force of a hand, and could only watch pathetically, barely able to breathe, as Iceland frowned once more.

"Ugghh, whatever. Just… leave me alone." And with that, Iceland walked away.

The second Iceland was out of sight, the force suddenly let go and Hong Kong took a gasp of air.

"Aiiigghh…. What… was… that…"

"Hong Kong."

Hong Kong turned around, and who else could be there but Norway. Nearby Hong Kong's head, the force began spouting green mist, revealing at the face of an imaginary creature. Hong Kong could only stand there, dumbfounded once more.

"…WHY?" Hong Kong cried, once again a little louder than he should have. Lucky for him, however, the hall was empty, though something felt a little off…

"You're not allowed to say it was me." Norway barely reacted. "If you try to tell him again, I'll erase everyone's memories except yours, and you'll have to live with your creepy crush without him knowing you ever kissed." With each passing word, Norway's voice went darker, and he leaned closer to the distressed asian boy.

"….You know, I, like, never really liked you."

"And I care…. why?" Norway got out of his face and began to walk off. "Just remember, you only have so many days to do this."

Before Hong Kong could snap back, Norway left, the green mist trailing behind him.

"Damn it…. Damn him and his smug deadpan expression… his stupid magic…. That stupid floating curl…."

Hong Kong grumbled down the hallway, feeling so unlike himself. Dear god, if a crush could do this much, he never wanted to fall in love ever again. However, if he was successful…

"Damn…."

He knew what he had to do. There was someone he needed to ask of something…

Okay, kind of a crappy chapter, but hopefully his antics to get Iceland's heart will entertain… try to guess who he needs to talk to, who we'll get to see, NEXT CHAPTER!


	3. Chapter 3

Hong Kong zipped past a small crowd of people. From the school, he had walked to a nearby park, where the person he needed to talk to would usually be. However, many people were at the park that day, the skies having cleared for a beautiful day, and it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to find his target, as he began wandering through the walking trails, looking underneath every tree…

"_There he is."_

Underneath a nearby large tree, more out in the open of a grassy hill, sat the one he was looking for, a hat covering his face, marking his siesta time.

"_He shouldn't mind." _Hong Kong silently walked over, and tapped the boy lightly on the shoulder to wake him up.

* * *

"Hey…. Italy?"

Italy, waking up from his siesta, looked up. He'd expected it to be Germany, since he'd always come around at this time to wake him up so they could exercise, but before he could whine, his conscious thought took over, and he found it was not Germany looking down upon him, but Hong Kong.

"Vee~ What is it, Hong Kong?"

"I have something to ask you…"

The ditzy Italian stared at the Asian, unsure of what to say. The only times he'd ever been around him were the times when he was talking with Japan, and even then, he wasn't there as often as the others, opting to hang out with Iceland instead.

"Umm…. Sure go ahead."

"I…." Italy could see a blush forming on the younger boy's face. Even for someone who barely knew Hong Kong, and even for someone who couldn't read the atmosphere if it slapped him in the face, he could tell this was _very_ different from his usual deadpan personality.

"Hong Kong? What's wro-"

"?" Hong Kong blurted everything out so quickly, that Italy had to take a moment to figure out what he'd said.

"You… want me to help you with what?" Italy got up from his spot, brushing off some leaves stuck on his pants.

"I… want you to help me repair my friendship with Iceland."

Oh.

"…Are you talking about that incident that happened a week ago, or something like that?"

"Yeah… He's kind of upset over it."

"Ohh…. I remember Germany's reaction to that. He got really awkward, and Prussia started laughing at him, and-"

"Italy… could we please, like, get back on topic?" Italy turned back to the boy, noticing the blush was staring to be replaced with a still quite un-characteristic frustration.

"_Scusi _… but you want my help?"

"Yes… to be honest…." Hong Kong trailed off a bit before continuing. "Like I said, he thinks I was the one who rigged the whole thing, and now he thinks I'm a creeper. So… I thought, like, maybe, since you're the kind of person that knows how to make people happy, you could, maybe, at least give me some advice on how to at least get him to forgive me, even if it totally wasn't my fault…"

"Ehh? So if you didn't rig the whole thing, who did?"

"It was No-"

Before he could finish, he heard a ruffle from the bushes. There was no strong wind, and even if there was, that was much to ragged to be wind… Italy didn't feel any suspicion, but the look on Hong Kong's face was obvious enough.

"Hong Kong, who did it?"

"I… I can't tell you…" Hong Kong eyed the bush, but no more movement seemed to happen.

"Oh… okay then." Italy decided to accept the answer for the moment. "Well, I can't really talk now. Chances are that Germany's going to come around any moment for some exercise, and he can get reeeeeally tense, especially when I talk to others!"

"…Okay, then." Hong Kong seemed to calm down, and seemed more like his usual self. "Well, I guess we should, like, meet at the science hall, or something…"

"Sure!" The auburn teen smiled. "I'll see you there in an hour or two, then."

"Thank you." Before Italy could add anything else, Hong Kong had already run off.

"Huh… That was really, really weird…" Italy turned around, ready to keep napping for the few minutes he probably had before Germany would come. "I hope Germany isn't in a bade mood today… he always-"

_Rustle, Rustle…._

Italy turned back to the bush, which was starting to shake even more. Italy, somewhat frightened, nearly fell down.

"Veeee… w-who's there… Germa-"

Out of the bush, jumped a giant shadow, which tackled him and help him against a tree.

"AAAAAIIIIIIGGHHHH! GERMANY, GERMANY, HELP MEEEE! **GERMANYYYYYYYY!**

* * *

"Gah, why do I suck?"

Icleand had gone back to his room right after his argument with Hong Kong, and immediately began to bang his head on the wall. Unfortunately, Sweden came in and asked him to stop, as it could be heard through the entire dorm and Finland, who came down with a headache that afternoon, was having trouble sleeping it off, so he had to resort hitting himself in the head with a pillow. When he finally finished, he didn't bother moving the pillow from his face.

Why, dear god why, did he have to screw up? He didn't have to get so angry? What the HELL did he go ahead and make the friendship break apart even more than it already had? Why was he a total idiot?

"Maybe if I leave the pillow on my face, I'll smother myself to death and I won't have to live with the shame…

"Nah, don't do that, Icey."

Before Icleand could register who or what just came in the room, the pillow was lifted off his face and looking down upon him was a smiling spiky blond-haired teen.

"Denmark? How the HELL did you get into my room?"

"Your door connecting your room to Norway's is unlocked, and Norway gave me a spare key to his room." Denmark kept smiling, and Iceland responded by grabbing another pillow and putting that over his face.

"No dude, no." Just like the other one, Denmark pulled that pillow from off his face, and threw both pillows into the open door into Norway's room. Before Iceland could even grab anything else to cover his face with, Denmark grabbed every pillow, bedcover, blanket and book within reach, and threw it all out into Norway's room. Iceland was about to cover his head with his school sweater when Denmark grabbed his arms.

'Don't think I'm not afraid to take your clothes off, if it means you'll talk to me without any obstacles."

"….Fine!" Iceland put down his sweater, rolling his eyes. "But what the hell do you want to talk to me about? WHY the hell do you want to talk to me?"

"As the big brother Nordic, it's my job!" Denmark was still grinning ear to ear. "Plus, Norge wanted me to, since he couldn't. He's busy playing magic or something."

"Great. Well, what do you want to ask me about? I figure it's about this whole stupid incident…"

"Well duh." Denmark jokingly rolled his eyes. "The angst you've been giving off all week hasn't told us your mood at _all._"

"Gee, thanks."

"Well, you got to think more positively, Ice." Denmark shrugged, as if he didn't really know where he was going with his discussion, but continued nonetheless. "If you don't look at things more that way, you're never going to be friends with HK ever again."

"HK?"

"Yeah, it's my nickname for him." Denmark shuffled over, trying to get next to Iceland, but the boy wouldn't budge to make room. "But seriously dude, you take things too seriously. I mean, I kiss Norge all the time, what's the big deal?"

Iceland sat up, staring hard at the Danish man. What the ever-loving crap did he mean by that?

"…Your point? I'm not like you, I don't… well, whatever the hell you've apparently been doing with my brother."

"You've been saying 'hell' a lot lately." Denmark stood up from the bed, heading towards the door. "You need to cut the crap out of what happened, no one will ever really know who did it."

"Phhhttt, it was obviously him." Iceland curled up in a ball, holding his knees close to his chest. "He wanted to hook up with me or something, and he decided to try and force me to."

"I don't really know him as well as you do, but would he really do something that elaborate?"

"Yes, yes he would."

_Knock, knock._

Denmark and Iceland turned around, hearing a knocking at the door to the hallway.

"I'll get it." Denmark opened the door to see England standing outside.

"Errm, hello…" The Brit paused for a second and looked behind Denmark, towards Iceland. "I'm not interrupting anything… personal, am I?"

"No, I was just talking with him." Denmark turned around to the door to Norway's room. "I will now take my leave~" And with that, he threw Iceland's stuff back into the room, and shut the door.

England stared for a moment before turning back to Iceland. "Hey, America said he wanted to tell you something. He's in the infirmary, so go see him before visiting hours are over."

Huh? Iceland knew he'd been sent to the infirmary for burns on his back, but he didn't think the cooking explosion hurt him that he'd been there for so long.

"Why is he still there, are the burns that bad?"

"No, the bloody idiot decided to run around the infirmary since he hadn't been on his feet for a day. He tripped over a bedpan and twisted his ankle, then broke his arm in the fall."

"…what?"

"Just go."

Icleand sighed, climbing off the bed, and followed the British man to the infirmary. If America had something to say, it had better been important.


End file.
